Hockey Defence
by jennypc
Summary: Summary - Prompt - Protective!sebastian defending Blaine against one of the hockey guys.


**Hockey Defence - SeBlaine - One-shot**

**Pairing -**_**Seblaine**_

**Summary -**_**Prompt - Protective!sebastian defending blaine against one of the hockey guys.**_

**Words -**_** 1392**_

**Rating -**_**T/M**_

**Authors notes -**_** Ok so this is in response to a prompt i got a few weeks back. I hope you guys like! It was a little longer than planned! Sorry it has taken so long, anon! **_

Blaine shuddered as his whole body was slammed against Dalton's hard tiled locker room wall with such force that his head cracked against it. He winced with the pain that it caused and kept his eyes clenched shut in fear of the fist that was surely enough about to collide with his face.

"Keep the fuck out, Anderson. We don't have queers in these changing rooms!" shouted the muscular hockey player. "Did you hear me!"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at the boy that he recognised as one of his previous student alumni, Dan Thomas, before he had transferred to McKinley. Two or three other boys were stood a meter or so behind him, but Blaine didn't take much notice of them. Dan was 6 foot 2 and built like a house, compared to him Blaine was ant. He felt weak as the bigger boy's weight continued to press him against the wall with a single hand preventing him from escaping.

"I said, did you hear me?" Dan growled staring into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine nodded quickly, fear building up inside him. He suddenly remembered all he times he had been bullied, what had led to him transferring to Dalton in the first place. Dalton was meant to be a safe haven. It had a No Bullies policy which was why Blaine had attended the school and while he had been there, no bullying had occurred and if it had it was dealt with straight away. Obviously Thomas had fallen under Dalton's radar.

"This isn't your school anymore, you don't belong here. You should go back to that all dancing prissy public school you attend. Back to your gay faced boyfriend, if you can call him a boy, that is." Thomas continued.

Blaine swallowed, still muted by the fear in the pit of his stomach. Obviously the news of his break up with Kurt hadn't reached Dalton yet, in particular their hockey team.

In all the commotion and raised voices, Dan hadn't heard the locker room doors swing open but Blaine had clocked it and vaguely noticed the three unfocused and unimportant faces behind Dan had faded even more so into the background, returning to their lockers.

"What the fuck is going on here?" came a smooth and demanding voice of the Hockey captain.

Blaine saw the stronger boy's body go rigid as he heard the voice. His hand gave up a little on Blaine's chest before returning its pressure. As Dan broke eye contact with Blaine, they both turned their heads to see Sebastian Smythe standing at the end of the benches, a simple white towel wrapped around his waist, a puzzled and yet somewhat angry look on his face.

Dan cleared his throat and looked up to Sebastian. "I was just telling Anderson that we don't have queers in our changing rooms and that he needs to stay the fuck out and go back to McKinley with his boyfriend, where he belongs." replied the hockey player with a confident and almost proud tone to his voice.

Sebastian's eyes flicked quickly to look at Blaine and briefly scanned his body up and down before returning his face to his fellow team mate, a glint in his eye. Blaine didn't have time to comprehend what was happening as Sebastian calmly moved up the row of benches; the next thing he felt was a release of pressure as the larger boy was pulled off him. Before the bigger hockey player had time to think or realise what was happening, he was pushed against the lockers to his left, one hand on his chest and an arm pushed up under his chin against his Adam's apple preventing him from breathing with ease.

Blaine slumped against the wall gaining control of his body and looked over at the two Dalton hockey players. He flicked his eyes around the room and realised that several others had now joined them to watch the commotion.

"Let's get something straight," snarled Sebastian, an inch away from Dan's face, anger oozing from his lips. "Firstly, you don't get to say who is or isn't allowed in this locker room."

Blaine watched as Dan's eyes filled with worry and he quickly looked around for support from his other team mates, none of whom were willing to give it. They simply stood watching as Sebastian pinned the other boy with ease against the locker, silently supporting their captain.

"Secondly, we do have queers in our locker rooms." Sebastian spat out the words. "I think you'll find that at least 5 members of this team are gay, including me, so you'd be sensible to shut your mouth on that subject. None of us would want you anyway."

Dan's eyes grew in horror which indicated that this was all brand new information to him. He obviously hadn't realised that he had been showering and changing with a group of boys that could possibly have the hots for him.

"And thirdly," Sebastian concluded with a raised voice and anger that had not previously been present, "Blaine won't be going back to McKinley to see his gay boyfriend because his boyfriend is right here!"

Dan looked into Sebastian's eyes and then flicked his eyes quickly over to look at Blaine before returning them to his captain, realising what Sebastian meant.

"Got it?" Sebastian asked.

Dan nodded, a face of thunder appearing as he realised he had been made a fool of in front of the rest of the team.

"Got it?" Sebastian asked again, wanting verbal confirmation so that everyone in the locker room could hear.

"Yeah, got it." mumbled Dan, now avoiding any eye contact with anyone.

With this Sebastian released his arm from under his chin and Blaine could see that he had also released the pressure from his chest. His hand stayed in place though as he spoke to his team mate one last time.

"And Dan," Sebastian finalized in a calm voice, "If you lay a hand on my boyfriend again, I can promise you that you won't just have me to deal with."

With his final statement Sebastian released his hand and took a step back away from the lockers, giving Dan room to leave. The large player moved quickly collecting his belongings and made for the exit avoiding Sebastian and Blaine, as well as the other players who had all now returned to their own possessions.

Once the door had closed and the atmosphere had returned to normality, Sebastian spun around to look at Blaine who was still leaning against the wall, a wicked grin on his face.

"Hey, you." he said, as he moved closer to Blaine. "Well, this was a surprise."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend, as he locked eyes with him.

"Half day," Blaine shrugged, as Sebastian moved in closer. "I thought if I waited in here I'd get to see you half dressed. I didn't realise I'd be assaulted!"

Sebastian chuckled to himself as he stood in front of Blaine and looked down at him, his hands moved forwards so that they were placed on Blaine's hip bones, pushing him against the wall.

"I'm worth it." replied Sebastian as he moved in for a kiss, a moan escaping his lips as he did so. The kiss lasted a good 30 seconds as tongue's darted back and forth and only stopped because Blaine pulled away, looking over Sebastian's shoulder aware of the other team mates still getting changed. He felt Sebastian lips curve into a smile as they rested against his neck.

"So then Anderson, who is this 'gay faced boyfriend' you have at McKinley?" Sebastian said against his neck, causing Blaine to let out a little chuckle. "Should I be worried?"

Blaine looked sideways at Sebastian and waited for him to raise his eyes so that they were looking directly into each other again. "Never."

Sebastian smiled and quickly pressed his lips against Blaine's and let out another moan, before he was once again pushed back slightly by the ex-warbler.

"Come on, get changed." Blaine prompted, a grin on his face, which caused Sebastian to pull away and move over to his locker, which Blaine was pleased about as the stirring in his pants that had started, reduced as his boyfriend's body left his.


End file.
